I Believe, You Belong To Me
by Nana the GreenSparkle
Summary: Setelah tunangan, apakah kau yakin kalau dia itu memang sudah ditakdirkan memang untukmu?  nggak berhubungan dengan fic engaged RnR pleaseeee...


Hai Minna…. ^^

Fic ini idenya datang dari sebuah film yang pernah Nana nonton di chanel HBO tapi Nana dah lupa judulnya filmnya dah agak lama jadi kalo ada yang ingat tolong yah di kasih tau judulnya.

Anyway, walaupun fic ini mengadaptasi akan film tersebut, tapi nggak 100% jalan ceritanya dari film itu, jadi ada bagian yang menurut otak Nana (berhubung ceritanya udah lupa-lupa ingat),

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC berat, typo's, gaje, asal, dll

Chapter 1

Matahari mulai menyebarkan sinarnya di atas bumi, melewati jendela kaca sebuah apartment yang gordennya lupa di tutup sang pemilik sejak tadi malam.

Merasakan sinar yang terlalu terang menembus kelopak matanya, seorang gadis eh,, bukan, seorang wanita berambut merah muda menggeliat pelan di atas sebuah pembaringan.

Mengucek matanya sebentar, mengeram, dan tertengun melihat sebuah kepala berambut biru dongker yang tergeletak di bantal disampingnya.

Menyadari situasi sekitar, sang wanita memiringkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlentang untuk menghadap wajah dari sang kepala berambut dongker yang sebetulnya dimiliki seorang pria tampan yang juga tunangannya gadis berambut merah muda tersebut dan berprofesi sebagai seorang pengusaha dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal.

Sang wanita terus menatap sang kekasih yang masih terlelap dengan wajah yang terus-terusan dihiasi senyuman.

Dia menikmati saat ini, saat dimana dia bebas melihat, meresapi, dan berfantasi tentang orang yang saat ini masih terbaring di sampingnya hingga sebuah mengeram dari sang pria membuat dia terkikik dan akhirnya sang pria mengeluarkan suara walau masih dengan mata tertutup "Enggrr… Sakura, berhenti melihatku seperti itu."

Tapi sang wanita tetap menatapnya sambil terus terkikik dan membuat si pria kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sayang, bukan berarti mataku masih tertutup aku tidak tahu yang kau lakukan, berhenti melihatku dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku bangun. Lepaskan selimutnya aku mau kekamar mandi." Sang wanita muda mulai bangun dan menurunkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya ke lantai apartment sambil menarik selimut yang mereka gunakan sejak semalam untuk dia gunakan menutupi tubuh polosnya untuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk kita tidur dengan tubuh polos seperti ini, aku sudah melihat semuanya. Memangnya bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang belum kulihat dan ingin kau tutupi?" protes sang pria yang tidurnya terganggu karena selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dibawa lari sang tunangan ke kamar mandi.

"Sasu, biar begitukan aku tetap malu kalau harus berkeliaran dengan badan polos di ruangan yang terang benderang seperti ini dan disaksikan seorang pria." Kata wanita yang bernama Sakura sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil menyeret selimut tebal yang dia rampok dari tubuh sang tunangan.

Yah, wanita yang bernama Sakura tadi merupakan tunangan dari pria berambut dongker yang aslinya bernama Sasuke, walaupun kegiatan seperti yang mereka lakukan semalam merupakan hal yang sudah biasa di lakukan oleh pasangan yang sudah berstatus tunangan, tapi Sakura dan Sasuke bukanlah tipe pasangan yang akan melakukan hal itu tiap ada kesempatan, mereka biasanya hanya akan melakukan hal itu bila ada perayaan khusus untuk mereka seperti hari kemarin yang merupakan perayaan satu tahun mereka bertunangan.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual pagi mereka seperti sarapan, Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari apartment Sakura dan dengan diantar Sasuke Sakura menuju ke kantornya dimana dia berprofesi sebagai seorang karyawan di sebuah kantor majalah fashion. Dan selanjutnya Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantornya sendiri.

Memasuki kantornya, Sakura menyapa semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ketika hampir sampa divisinya Sakura sudah mendengar kehebohan di divisi tersebut, maklumlah itu majalah fashion dan sang bospun bukan orang yang gila disiplin jadi kegaduhan dan perbincangan di sana sini di kantor tersebut merupakan hal yang biasa selama para karyawan menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka sebelum deadline yang diberikan.

Sesampainya di meja kerjanya Sakura melihat teman-teman kerjanya yang wanita sedang digombali oleh seorang pria yang juga rekan kerja mereka dimana wajahnya selalu dihiasi oleh senyum yang selalu dianggap senyum palsu oleh Sakura dan walaupun berwajah tampan tapi, pria tersebut yang bernama Sai tidak pernah dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Padahal, bisa dikatakan Sakura adalah gadis yang paling sering mendapat jatah rayuan maut Sai dan gadis itu selalu dapat menangkis rayuannya sehingga Sai semakin penasaran dengan Sakura.

Melihat wanita yang selalu digodanya sudah tiba Sai berjalan mendekatinya dan meninggalkan para lawan bicaranya yang sebelumnya.

"Ehem,,, good morning honey, do you need a hand?" Sai dengan pedenya membungkuk dengan tangan yang menopang di depan meja Sakura, dan dengan itu semua orang di dalam ruangan itu kecuali mereka berkata dalam hatinya 'the show begin'.

Sakura ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Sai mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan menonggakkan kepala dengan ekspresi angkuh andalannya menatap balik Sai "Begini yah, aku bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sendiri jadi, tidak usah sok baik untuk membantuku okeh? Dan selamat pagi."

Sai dengan wajah sok mempesonanya membalas ucapan Sakura "Maaf nona, tapi aku tidak bicara soal pekerjaan, aku bicara tentang di mana tanganku yang akan membantumu dalam berbagai hal dengan kekuatan ajaibnya terutama bila dia menyentuh kulitmu."

Sakura mulai muak dengan pernyataan yang diberikan Sai kepadanya dan membalasnya "Dengar yah Sai aku tidak tahu kalau kau hobi memakan sabun dan aku tidak butuh tanganmu, terutama untuk menyentuh kulitku, karena aku bahkan ragu , apa kau tahu dimana letak bokongmu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan mulutmu yang berbusa itu. Aku permisi." Dan dengan itu Sakura pergi untuk menyerahkan laporannya pada sang bos meninggalkan Sai dengan gelak tawa dari teman-teman seruangan mereka.

Memasuki ruangan bosnya, sakura langsung tersenyum dan menyapa sang bos "Selamat pagi kak Ino, aku membawakan laporan yang kau minta kemarin."

"Hai, selamat pagi Sakura, terima kasih ya. Jadi bagaimana? Kau jadi minta izin untuk hari ini dan menemani ibumu?" Sang bos yang bernama Ino Yamanaka juga merupakan kakak tingkat Sakura ketika sekolah dulu adalah salah satu sahabat baiknya. Hari ini Sakura sudah minta izin pada Ino sejak kemarin untuk menemani sang bunda berkeliling mencari gaun.

"Yah, begitulah, kau tahukan ibuku? Semua keinginannya mutlak harus dituruti." Kata Sakura dengan nada malas.

"Hehehe bibi Tsunade tidak pernah berubah yah? Kalau begitu, pergilah dan selamat bersengan-senang." Ino memberikan izin.

"Yah, selamat bersenang-senang kalau yang mencari gaun itu aku." Kata Sakura sambil mendorong pintu ruangan Ino untuk keluar.

"sudahlah, anggap saja mencari refrensi. Hehehe." Kalimat terakhir Ino sebelum Sakura benar-benar hilang dari ambang pintu.

\( o – o ')(' o – o )/

Setelah menaiki bis dan turun di halte, Sakura berjalan menuju ke sebuah butik yang etalasenya memajang berbagai model gaun cantik. Asal tahu saja, gaun-gaun di butik itu hanya didominasi satu warna yaitu putih, kenapa? Karena itu adalah butik khusus gaun pengantin. Jadi Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke tunangannya? Coba tebak lagi.

"Selamat pagi aku datang menemani Ny. Haruno ke sini, apa beliau sudah datang?" Tanya Sakura pada seorang pegawai di butik itu.

"Oh, ya, beliau sudah datang dan sepertinya sedang memilih gaun, mari saya antar." Jawab sang pegawai kepada Sakura dengan tersenyum.

Ketika Sakura sudah di antar ketempat Ny. Haruno yang sebenarnya adalah ibu Sakura, dia langsung berwajah kusut.

"Hai ibu." Kata Sakura menyapa ibunya dan kemudian mencium pipi ibunya.

"Hai sayang, lihat gaun-gaun ini,,, ibu sampai bingung mau pilih yang mana. Semuanya bagus-bagus untunglah kau datang, ayo bantu ibu memilih gaun." Jawab sang ibu dan balas mencium pipi putrinya.

"Halah, yang mana sajakan boleh, lagipula ini bukan pernikahan ibu yang pertama."

Yah, yang akan memilih gaun pengantin saat ini adalah Ny. Haruno yang juga adalah ibu dari Sakura, gaun yang akan dipilihnya bukanlah untuk sang putri tercinta, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu, sebenarnya orang yang tepat untuk menemani ibu bukanlah aku, tapi ayah. Yang akan menikahkan kalian lagi pula ini pernikahan kalian yang kedua, jadi kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan?" Sakura kesal karena harus menemani ibunya yang akan menikah beberapa waktu kedepan dengan orang yang sama yaitu ayahnya sendiri Tn. Jiraiya Haruno.

"Sakura anakku sayang,,, kitakan sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, ini memang pernikahan kami yang kedua, tapi ini berbeda dengan yang pertama. Kau tahukan dulu ayah dan ibumu ini menikah karena dijodohkan kakek dan nenekmu, jadi janji nikah kami waktu itu tidak kami ucapkan dengan setulus hati dan harus diperbaharuai dengan pernikahan kedua ini. Lagi pula waktu menikah dulu, semua diatur nenek, dari gaun, bunga, makanan, sampai sepatu ibupun nenek yang atur jadi tidak sesuai keinginan ibu, dan sekarang ibu ingin balas dendam dengan mengadakan pernikahan ibu sendiri yang semuanya hasil pilihan ibu, rancangan ibu, dan keputusan ibu." Jawab Tsunade dengan sumbringah untuk menjelaskan pada putrinya.

"Haaah.. terserah ibu sajalah." Kata Sakura menyerah.

"Nah Saku sayang, ayo pilih untuk gaun pendamping wanitanya. Karena kau salah satunya jadi ibu izinkan kau pilih sesuai keinginanmu." Tsunade mencoba memberikan semangat pada putrinya untuk tetap mau menemaninya memilih gaun.

"Ibu serius, kalau begitu aku mau,,, yang mana yah?" Sakura akhirnya mulai mau semangat menemani ibunya dan mulai memilih gaun.

"Tentu saja ibu serius, kau boleh pilih yang mana saja sesukamu asal yang berwarna ungu dan punya bulu-bulu halus di bahunya dengan mutiara putih kecil bertebaran di seluruh rok bawahannya." Kata ibunya lebih mengarah ke nada perintah.

"Yaah… itu sich sama saja…" Jawab Sakura kembali cemberut.

\( o – o ')(' o – o )/

Siangnya setelah menemani sang ibu memilih gaun dan mengantar ibunya kesebuah restoran untuk makan siang dengan ayahnya, Sakura memberhentikan taksi dan menuju ke kantor tunangannya untuk mengajak makan bersama.

Sesampainya di gedung kantor sang tunangan, Sakura langsung menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 15 dimana kantor sang tunangan berada. Belum sampai ke ruangan kantor Sasuke, Sakura malah bertemu dengan sang tunangan di tengah koridor.

"Wah, padahal aku baru akan mengajakmu, malah kau sudah keluar ruangan untuk mencari makanan." Kata Sakura menyapa Tunangannya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di pipinya.

"Hn. Kau tidak memberi kabar kalau akan datang makan bersama, kalau begitu ayo makan siang dengan kami." Sasukepun balas mencium sakura untuk ikut mengajaknya makan siang.

"Heh? Kami? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ah maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian, Sakura kenalkan ini Hinata, dia sekretaris baruku, dan Hinata ini Sakura tunanganku." Sasuke memperkenalkan dua orang gadis di sekitarnya. Yaitu, Hinata yang dengan anggun menggunakan pakaian kantor dengan gaya formal dan Sakura dengan gaya baju semi casualnya.

"Hai, namaku Hinata." Wanita yang dikatakan sekretaris baru Sasuke tersebut mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Oh hai juga, aku Sakura, seperti yang kau tahu aku tunangan Sasuke." Balas Sakura dengan bangga.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu." Kata Hinata tersenyum mencurigakan dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura tekejut dan bingung dengan tindakan Hinata yang baru diterimanya.

,

,

TBC

a/n: jadi gimana nich tanggapannya? Apa perlu fic ini diteruskan?

Seperti biasa…

Review nggak review harus review *?*


End file.
